The World Ends With You II
by gabe.harrison.5
Summary: A story between TWEWY KH FF and a tiny bit of SpongeBob


Rated T for Teen: Because of Violence, and some words

The Universe Ends Today

Characters: Sora and more

Neku: Hey! Can we start!

Sora: Yeah.

Joshua: Can I be the star?

Spongebob: Pat we're on TV

Patrick: (Laughs Stupidly)

Beat (Thinking): Nutjobs

Me: We ARE STARTING NOW!

(All Arguing on who is the star of the show)

(Everyone grabs their weapons)

Me: *sigh*

(Everyone's still fighting)

Me: OKAY! ENOUGH! The name is called The Universe Ends Today! OK there is no

main star or crap like that!

All: Ok...

Squidward: Uh can we start...

Me: SURE!

(Twister KH Plays)

Sora: Okay so uh what shall we do today?

Riku: Hmm... Lets ask SquareEnix!

Sora: Hello Mr. Noubo!

Uemestu: ああソラとリク！ (Oh Sora and Riku!)

Riku: Huh?

Sora: It's okay Riku AHEM... ミスター信夫は、我々はあなたの助けが私たちのために何が次

の冒険をお探しですか？ (Mister Nobuo We Need Your Help What The Next Adventure

For Us?)

Riku: Uh What he say?

Sora: To go in that portal!

(They go in TWISTER TWEWY Plays)

Sora: WHOA!

(They are in Shibuya and see Joshua and Neku looking at them)

Joshua: Wow! Where's your portal?

Riku: It was right there!

Neku: Hmm... More stowaways.

Joshua: Well what now?

Neku: Come.

Sora: Ok?

(They go to the secret base where the rest of the gang is)

(Calling TWEWY Plays)

Beat: Ok who we got here?

Rhyme: Never seen them before...

Neku: They're stowaways.

Shiki: Who said? Maybe Mr. Nobuo made them come here.

Joshua: She could be right!

Neku: Why do you guys always freakin question me!?

Sora: Uh guys.

(All Arguing)

Sora: Guys...

(Still Arguing)

Riku: I'm leaving.

(They are STILL arguing)

Sora: Ok... GUYS!

(They stop)

Joshua: Yes. Sora?

Sora: Ok look Riku left and we are in Shibuka, Japan. He can be anywhere!

Noise: Hmm maybe you're right.

Neku: Noise!

(Out of nowhere Cloud comes bursting from the door)

Cloud: What do you need

Beat: Ok that's enough Square's gon crazy yo.

Cloud: Are you just gonna sit there?

(Cloud attacks Noise)

Shiki: Hey!

Beat: Hold on yo!

Rhyme: Hold it!

Joshua: What about you?

Neku: I'm fine.

Sora: Come on Neku you can come with us!

Neku: I don't get people.

Joshua: Fine. Your loss.

(RUN! Plays)

Sora: So... Never catched your name!

Joshua: It's Yoshiya Kiryu but I liked to be called Joshua

Sora: Hmm... Watch Out!

(BSSHH!)

BATTLE!

Sora: Ars Acranum!

(Attacks all enemies continueously)

Enemy: Photon Spray!

(Attacks Sora and Joshua)

Joshua: Irae Novus! (New Wrath)

(Destroys the ground making a quake and the enemies fall in)

(Victory! They do their victory thing then start running again)

Joshua: Come on!

(He runs into a wall)

Sora: Joshua!

(The wall turns into Demon Wall!)

BOSS BATTLE!

Demon Wall: Dies Irae! (Day of Wrath)

(Attacks Sora and Joshua)

Sora: Thundaga!

(Attacks Demon Wall)

Joshua: Redemption!

(Screen turns black and two Shibuya's are there he crashes them together with in the

middle being Demon Wall)

Demon Wall: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha... Supernova!

(Sora and Joshua almost die but somehow are focused)

Demon Wall: Worms!

Joshua: Sora! I'll do this!

Sora: But!

Joshua: Sora! Back off this is my story!

(Song ends and Joshua does a huge Solar Flare)

Sora: Whoa!

(Joshua is laying on the ground and fades)

Sora: Wait!

?: No. You wait!

Sora: Huh?

Isa: My name is... Isa. I am the one who possessed Demon Wall

Sora: Why... Why did you do that!

Isa: Ansem's power...

(He walks and then vanishes)

Sora: Okay... WHOA!

(The ground shakes and joshua dissappears something crashes down from the sky...

it's Sin! He fights Sora)

Sora: Ok. Enough!

Sin: Giga-Gravatron

(Instantly Sora almost dies but is protected? It's Joshua!)

Sora: What?

Joshua: I told you in Traverse Town: I'm Omniscient. As in I'm no human. I'm a

protecter.

(He reflects the move back to Sin and knocks him out. But then Sin explodes nothing is

heard except some pyrflies)

Sora: What? Oh no.

(Joshua is really dissappearing and now he says something)

Joshua: Sora... Am I human?

Sora: I don't... Know.

(He stops)

Sora: No. Riku! RIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUU! Riku.

Riku: Yes Sora?

Sora: I need your... Help. It's Joshua.

Riku: Follow me.

(They go somewhere and put Joshua on the water he smiles and sinks underneath.)

Sora: Well that was a lot like the Aerith scene.

Riku: Yeah.

(Everyone comes)

Shiki: What happened?

Beat: I heard something bad happened yo!

Neku: What is it.

Rhyme: Well...

Sora: Well heh umm...

Sephiroth: It was a lifetime experience!

All: YOU!

(One-winged angel AC plays)

(Authors Note: When I first fighted Sephiroth I was lvl 29 and layed no damage this guy

teleported and killed me in one hit)

Neku: Uh guys... RUN!

Sora: No. Trust me I fought him once. I can do it again!

Sephiroth: Try.

(They clash swords Sephiroth dissappears and reappears striking Sora in the air he

regains balance and attacks berserkly this lasts for about a half minute then Sephiroth

does Oblivion. Neku heals Sora and Sora attacks Sephiroth. Sephiroth does Supernova

and Sora goes in they fight on the meteor until it hits the sun then when it sucks the

Planets Sora attacks the Sun making it explode before it hit Earth. Sephiroth did

Heartless Angel which almost Ko'ed Sora. But Sora did a certain move: Power of

Destiny. He sends all Keyblade flying towards Sephiroth and then strikes him. Now

Sephiroth does Godspeed which Sora grabs his blade gets ahold of it and does

Scillenta he then. Explodes.)

Beat: WHOA! Damn yo. Yo beat him up!

Shiki: That was awesome.

Neku: Good job.

Rhyme: Super mega awesome!

Riku: Dude. Cool

Sora: Well... I guess I can go home now!

(Later in Bikini Bottom)

Sora: Hey SpongeBob! Good Morning!

Patrick: Let's go Jellyfishing!

THE END - (Ridin' Dirty Plays)

[Chorus] They see me rollin They hatin Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty Tryin to catch me ridin dirty Tryin to catch me ridin dirty Tryin to catch me ridin dirty Tryin to catch me ridin dirty My music so loud I'm swangin They hopin that they gon catch me ridin dirty Tryin to catch me ridin dirty Tryin to catch me ridin dirty Tryin to catch me ridin dirty Tryin to catch me ridin dirty

[Verse 1 - Sora] Police think they can see me lean I'm tint so it ain't easy to be seen When you see me ride by they can see the glean And my shine on the deck and the TV screen Ride with a new chick, she like hold up Next to the playstation2 controller is a full clip and my pistola Turn a jacker into a coma Girl you ain't know, I'm crazy like Beat here Just tryin to bone ain't tryin to have no babies Rock clean itself so I pull in ladies Laws of patrolling you know they hate me Music turned all the way up until the maximum I can speak for some boys tryin to jack for some But we packin somethin that we have and um will have Sephiroth locked up in the

maximum Security cell, I'm grippin oak Music loud and tippin slow Twist and twistin like hit this dough Police pull up from behind and is in his throat Windows down gotta stop pollution CDs change Beat's like who is that producing? This the Play-N-Skillz when we out and cruisin Got warrants in every city except Houston but I'm still ain't losin

[Chorus]

[Verse 2 - Beat] I been drinkin and smokin holdin crap cause Neku can't focus I gotta get to home 'fore the po po's scope this big ol Excursion swerving all up in the

curve man Neku been sippin on that soda and the gin again is in again we in the wind Doin a hundred while I puff on the blunt And rollin another one up, we livin like we ain't givin a hell I got a revolver in my right hand, 40 oz on my lap freezing my arm Roll a heartless tree, green leaves and all Comin pretty deep, me and my do-jo I gotta get back to backstreets Wanted by the six pound and I got heat glock glock shots to the block we creep creep Pop Pop hope cops don't see me, on a low key With no regards for the law we dodge em like blow up em all But I won't get caught up and brought up on charges for none of y'all Keep a gun in car, and a blunt to spark, but well if you want, dude you poppin dark Ready or not we bust shots off in the air me, Sora and Neku here [Chorus]

[Verse 3 - Neku] Do what you thinkin so, I tried to let you go Turn up a blink of light and I swang it slower A nigga upset for sure cause they think they know that they catchin me with plenty of

the drink and dro So they get behind me tryin to check my tags, look at my rearview and they smilin Thinkin they'll catch me on the wrong well keep tryin Cause they denyin is racial profiling Shibuka, JA you can check my tags Pull me over try to check my slab Glove compartment gotta get my cash Cause the crooked cops try to come up fast And been a baller that I am I talk to them, giving a damn bout not feeling my attitude When they realize I ain't even ridin dirty bet you'll be leavin with an even madder mood I'mma laugh at you then I'mma have to cruise I'm in number two on some more DJ

Screw You can't arrest me plus you can't sue This a message to the laws tellin them WE HATE YOU I can't be touched or tell 'em that they shoulda known Tippin' down, sittin' crooked on my chrome Bookin' my phone, tryin' to find a chick I wanna bone Like they couldn't stop me I'mma 'bout to pull up at your home and it's on

[Chorus 2x]

Joshua: And that is that.


End file.
